mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nosey
In series *Little Miss Curious: Both want to know everything. *Mr. Happy: Both are friendly. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are friendly. *Mr. Good: Both are friendly. *Mr. Fussy: Both are green. Out of series *Heather (Total Drama series, both snoop into other people's business) *Canary (Animal Time, both snoop into other people's business) *Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh, both are friends with someone who is small) *Pumbaa (The Lion King, both are nosy and best friends with someone small (Pumbaa is best friends with Timon, while Mr. Nosey is best friends with Mr. Small)) *PC Pot (The Magic House, both have long noses) *Jennifer "Moze" Mosley (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both spy on people sometimes) *Experiment 199 "Nosy" (Lilo and Stitch, both like snooping around on other people) *Flame (Spyro the Dragon, both have long noses) *Dribble (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are friends with someone who is small) *Lou P. Deloupe (Will's World, both spy on other people) *Claude (The Raggy Dolls, both make discoveries) *Noseybonk (Jigsaw, both have long noses) *Yogi Bear (Hanna Barbera, both spy on other people) *Duck (The Railway Series, both are green and voiced by Steve Kynman), *Terence (Rubbadubbers, both are green) *Verde the Anteater (The Wonderful World of Rojo, both have big noses) *Robot (Toy Story, both have a best friend that they are always with) *Moose A. Moose (Moose and Zee, both are best friends with someone who is small) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both have long noses) *Yoshi (Mario, Nintendo, both are green and friendly) *Fred Jones (Scooby Doo, both make discoveries) *Yellow (M&Ms, both are nosey and spy on other people) *Donkey Kong (Mario, both spy on other people and are often seen with someone small (Donkey is seen with Diddy Kong, and Mr. Nosey is seen with Mr. Small)) *Noonbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both have something green (Noonbory has a green cape while Mr. Nosy is green) and are best friends with someone small) *C-3PO (Star Wars, both are best friends with someone small) *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy, both spy on people) *Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals, both have long noses and snoop into other people's business) *Curious Calvin (Little Monsters, both want to know what's going on) *Cyrano (Animal Crossing, both have long noses) *Camera Man (Earthbound, both are nosy) *Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum-Chum, both are nosey, have green, and have best friends who is small) *Spook (Top Cat, both are green and wear black ties) *Whitey (Flushed Away, both are friends with someone who is small) *Bullwinkle (Rocky & Bullwinkle, both have similar voices and are best friends with someone who is small) *Nosey (Havakazoo, both have "Nosey" in their names and want to know what's going on) *Felix the Cat (Namesake series, both are nosy) *Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales, both have long noses) *Big Nose (Pink Panther and Pals, both have big noses and are best friends with Mr. Small and Dog) *Two (Seven Little Monsters, both have long pointy noses) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are green) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Namesake series, both are nosey) *Li'l Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are friendly) *Sniffles (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are friendly) *James (The Railway Series, both are nosey and are friends with someone who is small) *Mr. Noseybonk (Jigsaw, both have long pointy noses and have Mr. Nosey in their names) *Spike (The Land Before Time, both are green and often seen with someone small (Spoke is almost always seen with Ducky, while Mr. Nosey is often seen with Mr. Small)) *Paxton (The Railway Series, both are green and have the same voice) Gallery Nosey.jpg|Nosey from Havakazoo Blanka.png|Blanka Hiccup_in_How_to_Train_Your_Dragon.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III moose.png|Moose A. Moose Download (2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 302900_231781686889200_1784968778_n.jpg|Felix the Cat OscarS37.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Jughead Jones.jpg|Jughead Jones CGI James.png|James Little-sneezer-tiny-toon-adventures-7.4.jpg|Li'l Sneezer Th (17).jpeg|Sniffles Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show